Innocent Sun
by waterrain
Summary: Homura finds someone laying down on the middle of the massive flower garden and finds himself falling for the innocent and beautiful deity.
1. Field Of Flowers

**I do not own Saiyuki and I believe that needs to be written only once.**

**Title- Innocent Sun**

**Pairings- One sided Homura/Konzen later on when Homura pin points his own feelings towards Konzen , That may change to no longer being one sided, but not sure about it right now. I choose the Pairing Homura/Konzen, but discovered that there was currently no pairings of those two.**

**Point of View- Third person for this chapter, but all other chapters will be in Homura's View unless stated other wise.**

**Information- This story takes place long before Goku arrived, I do not believe Konzen saw Kenren face to face before Goku arrived, but I believe that Konzen knew Tenpou long before Goku arrived.**

**Summary- Homura was walking around one day when he discovered someone was laying down on their back in the middle of the massive flower field. Homura finds himself falling for that innocent and beautiful person with those pretty eyes.**

**Plan- This Fanfic will not be a short or rushing straight into things. I have already written down several ideas and plans for this Fanfic. ****Please Review and Thank You. I hope everyone will enjoy this Fanfic and now on with the FanFic.**

Homura walking around aimlessly since he was free from that cell for a few months, but this feeling of so called freedom was still new to him. Now he merely wandering and hearing nothing, but gossip of the others. Homura was bored and not feeling much of anything. Then Homura looked up and found himself surrounded by the beautiful flowers in this massive flower field. He noticed someone was laying down on their back in the middle of this field and walked over softly to take a closer look.

Homura discovered that it was a young male with long straight golden hair like the sun half of that hair on his shoulders and the other half tied back. His skin pale as snow and his body looked slim. The only one that has this golden color hair in Heaven is Konzen Douji Nephew of the merciful Goddess and everyone knows his name. Along with there being gossip of how Konzen Douji is uptight, cold, cruel, mean, but yet so incredibly breath takingly beautiful. There is other gossip that Konzen is a virgin, but then there is vulgar gossip of Konzen must be a slut because of his great beauty. Also gossip of how Konzen has no interest in any males, females, or anyone. There is also talk about how Konzen covers himself and very descriptive talk of his usual outfit.

Homura is not the type to believe gossip, but he does know that this male is Konzen Douji. Konzen Douji was not wearing his usual outfit, but instead wore something different. Konzen had on a short sleeve lavender shirt that shows his mid-drift, black shorts that goes two inches above his knees, and as always his feet bare. Homura could not help, but stare at this beautiful creature laying among the flowers with eyes closed and such a peaceful face. Konzen opens his eyes and glaced up at Homura. Konzen knows who that this male is Homura since he is the only one in Heaven that has one blue eye and the other eye being gold.

"Hello, Homura." Konzen said to the male with a bored sounding tone and he plucked out on of the flowers petals.

"Hello, Konzen. You appear bored out of you mind." Homura commented lightly and gazed down at Konzen.

"Of course, I'm bored. This whole entire place is boring. At least these flowers smell good." Konzen said to Homura calmly.

"Those flowers are incredibly beautiful." Homura commented causally as he moved his gaze to the rest of the flowers,

"True unlike the rest of the place." Konzen commented dryly as he stared up at the clouds.

"What about the people?" Homura asked flatly.

"Most are annoying gossipers and boring." Konzen replied calmly.

"And the other people." Homura said to Konzen calmly.

"I don't care to find out. My brain feels as if it has been melting at room temperature since I don't know how long ago." Konzen said to Homura seriously. Konzen closed his eyes and he was on his side with his back towards Homura.

"I have idea to make it where you are not bored a little bit." Homura told Konzen while smiling lightly.

"What is it? Making something with flowers." Konzen asked calmly, his eyes still closed, and with his back toward Homura.

"Picking some of these flowers and decorate your bedroom with them." Homura commented causally.

"Sounds amusing." Konzen commented as he opened his eyes and got up from the flowers. Konzen and Homura picked several flowers then putting them into baskets. Konzen and Homura walked to Konzen's bedroom with the baskets full of flowers. Homura noticed that Konzen's bed is huge and there were a lot of fluffy looking pillows plus the blankets looked as if made of silk. Konzen was carefully putting some flowers onto his desk carefully while Homura was putting all of the flower's onto Konzen's bed everywhere. Konzen turned around and noticed that his bed was covered with flowers. Konzen sighed as he walked towards his bed and then laid down with his back on his bed. Homura was back with another basket of flowers and saw Konzen laying on the flower covered bed.

"Smells nice for now, but when they become all dried up and wilted. It will such a pain to clean up." Konzen commented dryly as he pulled out his hair tie and his head on a soft fluffy pillow.

"It is best to just enjoy the moment, Konzen." Homura commented lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Konzen replied sleepily to Homura as he closed his eyes and Homura sighed lightly.

Konzen's eyes were closed and he looked innocent. For the most part Konzen is innocent and highly bored, but he does love the smell of flowers. Homura walked quietly to Konzen's bed and was on his bed moving silently towards Konzen.

Konzen's long golden hair was free from the hair tie and it was spread out onto the pillow. He looked relaxed and content with the smell of flowers all around him. Homura smiled at the sheer innocence of Konzen Douji and he is the only one to see this scene before him. Konzen's golden hair like the brilliant and beautiful sun. Konzen's words at times burn yet at other times gentle and his warmth is difficult to resist when it is noticed. Homura has seen it and that is the innocent beauty that is Konzen Douji.

Homura heard the soft breathing of Konzen and knew that he was fast asleep. Homura smiled softly and decided to lay down too since he was the one who picked the flowers filling basket after basket. Konzen's bedroom door was locked and no misunderstandings will occur because of someone else walking in to see Homura laying next to Konzen. Homura closed his eyes and joined in Konzen's peaceful sleep. This is the first time for Homura's sleep to be peaceful and it was a wonderful feeling.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Innocent Face

Homura's View

-------------

I woke up feeling warm and then I glanced down at my arms. I discover that I'm holding Konzen in my arms. I slowly undid my arms away from his slim waist and then noticed his innocent face. He moved slightly away from me and held a fluffy pillow in his arms softly. I smiled slightly and I was surprised for I have no idea as to the last time I had smiled or if I even had smiled. It is amusing to watch Konzen sleep holding onto that fluffy pillow and I almost let out a small chuckle at the sight. His face looks very peaceful, calm, and innocent. I wonder how I look when I'm sleeping, but I will not ever be able to watch myself sleep instead I can watch Konzen sleep. I can't exactly walk out of Konzen's bedroom for then there would be even more gossip. I'm a heretic because I'm part deity and part human. I would have to sneak out of Konzen's bedroom, but there will be less of a risk if Konzen were awake. It is not like I have to go right now and I have no one waiting for me or anyone to care about me.

I still remember that lonely cell when I was growing up and there was no one. Only darkness and being all alone. I had no carefree or happy childhood. I sighed lightly and decided to distracted myself by looking at Konzen. His hair was spread out on his pillow and lips were closed without any expression. I notice that Konzen has long eyelashes that would cause any female deity to be envious of his eyelashes. He has high and proud cheek bones. I saw Konzen's eyes flutter open slowly and amazed at the unique color of violet. He blinked slowly and released a small yawn. Konzen turned onto his belly and went back to sleep.

I smiled at the sight of Konzen temporally waking up, but falling back to sleep with ease. His face buried into the fluffy pillow that he was holding and heard soft breathing. Konzen's back was relaxed and not tense. I noticed that my basket of flowers was still at the edge of the bed and I smiled at the thought of pouring some of those flowers onto Konzen. I quietly moved off of Konzen's bed and softly picked up the basket of flowers. I walked towards Konzen and lightly dumped the flowers out onto him. Konzen in his sleep moved onto his back again and I held in a chuckle. There were flowers all over in his hair and it will be a pain to get out. I heard a knock on Konzen's bedroom door and I decided to get onto Konzen's bed then covered myself head to toe with the silk sheet.

"Go away." Konzen sleepily called out to whoever was knocking.

",But lord Konzen. Your Aunt wishes to see you." The servant replied calmly.

"What does the old hag want?" Konzen asked as he slowly got up from laying down and noticed me under the sheets hiding. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed lightly.

"She didn't say, but said it was very important." The servant told Konzen calmly from outside his bedroom door. Konzen yawned and stretched a little bit then motioned me to get out from hiding.

"Fine. I'll go to that old hag." Konzen commented dryly and handed me a thin, but large white sheet making a motion for me to cover myself. "Inform her I'll be there in a few moments."

I heard the footsteps walking away and looked at Konzen. I noticed that his arms were crossed and he was looking a bit annoyed.

"That is one of out the two servants that are up at this time. The other servant is always with my Aunt and keeps on being surprised by my Aunt. I do not let any of the servants into my bedroom for I like to have at least some peace and quiet." Konzen told me seriously and I kept myself from chuckling at Konzen. "Just go back to the massive flower field and if anyone see's you just say that you were just admiring the flowers along with saying that you were just now leaving."

I smiled at Konzen and he looked at me. I noticed that Konzen still had on that short sleeve mid drift showing purple shirt along with the black shorts. Konzen appears to be more awake and focus now. I saw Konzen picking out silk black pants and a short sleeve long dress with slits on both sides of the legs almost all the way to the waist. I hide a smile at how I mentally described Konzen's outfit and knew if I told that to him there would be a high chance of him being angry at me about it. I wonder how Konzen would look like if he was angry, but then again I do not want him upset with me. After all I have just met him and there is a high chance of him not ever replying to me. I notice that Konzen had his outfit in his hands and he now turned to look at me with serious eyes.

"Personally, I don't care that you're a heretic. However I doubt you want more gossip about yourself. I find gossip to be highly annoying, but for the most part I ignore it." Konzen said to me sharply. His violet eyes were sharp and flashing fiercely.

"Thank You, Konzen." I said to him calmly as I looked at his violet eyes.

"Whatever, best for you to leave now." Konzen stated to me flatly. "The old hag wants to see me and if I take too long that hag would love to know what took me so long."

I smiled and then used the white sheet to cover myself. I did not run into any trouble and back at the massive field of flowers. I went back quietly to the place that I now lived since leaving that cell months ago. No one wants to talk with a heresy, but Konzen didn't care. I chuckled lightly to myself and smiled for this is the happiest that I have ever felt. I closed my eyes and let this feeling last. I laid down on my small bed and remember Konzen's innocent face as he slept.

----------------

Please Review and Thank You.


	3. A Walk To Remember

I forgot to mention that I decided to change the time line a bit. Homura meets Rinrei after Konzen has been gone/dead for 50 years and then after a short time after they fall in love. Homura is separated by force away from Rinrei.

Homura's View

----------------

I wandered around the massive field of flowers and admiring there beauty. There is no one else willing to talk or reply to me after all I'm a heretic. I know that Konzen is busy with paper work since it is his job and according to gossip all he does is paper work, but then again gossip is almost always untrue. I plucked a flower and pulled out the little petals letting them fall to the ground. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Konzen was kicking with his bare feet at the flowers and looking quite upset. I briefly smiled to myself at the sight and then walked over to him to see what is wrong.

"What did the flowers ever do to you, Konzen Douji?" I asked him in amusement and he turned around to look at me. His violet eyes were blazing and had a scowl on his lips.

"Nothing at all. That annoying old hag just had to make fun of me and I hate the lame rumors." Konzen snapped angrily and his lips were in a thin line. "As if I would ever be bored enough to have sex."

I stayed quiet and Konzen was fuming quietly. I noticed that his hair does not have any flowers in them along with being neatly brushed plus half of his hair tied back. I also saw that his outfit was a lot longer and hardly any skin showing.

"I'm not uptight just because I happen to be a virgin." Konzen commented angrily. "Those gossipers are stupid, annoying, and have nothing better to do then talk about me. They are cowards and do not have the guts to tell me to my face."

"It is best to forget about the gossipers." I commented lightly and saw Konzen sigh slowly then he briefly closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Since I highly doubt that they will ever stop." Konzen told me flatly and his face no longer had any anger to it. His violet eyes were calm and collect. His lips were expressionless and his back was tense. Konzen had his arms crossed and looking serious. I almost laughed, but I kept my laughter from coming out since Konzen will be easily upset.

"Why not just walk around in this lovely flower filled place with their lovely smell?" I asked Konzen while smiling and he just shrugged at me carelessly.

"Sure why not after all I got my paper work done." Konzen replied dryly. "Plus flowers unlike others do not gossip and they are not annoying."

"So says the one that kicked them." I told Konzen teasingly and he scowled at me lightly. I held back a chuckle for I chose to instead have an amused look on my face. I just couldn't keep myself from teasing Konzen and I figure he would notice the petals inside my hand. I opened my fist up and I knew then that Konzen noticed the petals.

"Homura, I see those petals in your hands and at least I didn't toture them by pulling petal by petal." Konzen replied flatly. "The pot is calling to the kettle."

I chuckled and Konzen rolled his eyes at me. The walk we had was around the edges of the massive flower field and it was quiet not the gloomy kind, but the nice kind of quiet. I was smiling and Konzen was focused on gazing at the flowers. After some time Konzen and I managed to come to full circle with the edges of the flower field.

"I never took the time to just walk around. I mainly just laid in the middle and relax." Konzen commented to me while gazing off to the distance.

"I never took the time to notice these flowers. I mainly just wandered aimlessly." I told Konzen seriously. Konzen was quiet and he sighed lightly. The look in his violet eyes were a serious one and I knew that Konzen has something important to say. I didn't ask him, but simply waited for him to talk.

"It was wrong of them to have you locked away in that dark cell." Konzen said to me calmly and he was looking me in the eyes. "No one should have suffered like that in the darkness all alone for such a long time."

"How did you know?" I asked Konzen in a calm voice and I was staring at him with wonder plus noticing there was no pity in his voice just what he believed. I did not think Konzen would find out, but now that I think about it that was a dumb thought. After all Konzen Doji is the nephew of the merciful goddess.

"I can find out plenty whenever I feel the need to have information." Konzen simply replied and then looked away to stare at the flowers. "Anyway I have to be going back soon before my servants come looking for me and being all kinds of panic. Seriously they want to know where I'm going and when I'll be back as if I will not return. It is annoying, but I can't fault them for it."

"Have fun, Konzen." I said to Konzen while smiling and he rolled his violet eyes at me. I still can't believe the beauty named Konzen Douji and it was simply breath taking, but I try to not think too much on that thought while he is present for then I would look foolish. I managed to have my face look normal and I almost chuckled at my own thought for I'm not at all normal.

"Later, Homura." Konzen stated to me causally and walked away. I decided to head back to my bedroom and lay back down. My feet feel tired and heavy, but my heart feels light. I had walked with Konzen around this massive flower field and it was mostly quiet, but it was truly a walk to remember. It was worth the fact my feet were tired because I truly felt happy.

--------

Please Review and Thank You.


	4. Full Of Grace

Homura View

Quick Note I will more than likely not be uploading any more chapters this weekend due to the fact I'm going out of town and not sure if there will be internet.

For News and Updates on this story please check out my profile. Thank You.

--------------

I noticed that for the last few days Konzen Douji was not to be found here in the massive flower field, but maybe today he will be here. I looked up and saw Konzen walking towards me causally with his arms across his chest looking annoyed. I almost laughed because the expression on his face was pretty funny and I normally do not see him looking so incredibly annoyed.

"The servants wouldn't stop following me and for the last few days I did nothing expect paper work after paper work." Konzen commented angrily. "It was annoying and I can't exactly hit them for it since I know that old hag got it into their brains that I need a babysitter. Plus they always call me lord Konzen and nothing else. Day in and day out. Along with being asked to go to that old hag whenever there is something so called important, but most of the time it is not even one bit important."

While Konzen was speaking I noticed even though he is talking and appearing not to pay attention to his surroundings that he can be gracefully walking around some of the tiny pebbles. I paid attention to his words, but also to how he moved with grace and with no effort. It is quite amusing and I was smiling lightly to myself. Konzen seemed to have calmed down a bit and once again his eyes were briefly closed. I notice that his violet eyes are no longer blazing with fury, but instead calm and collect. I forced myself not to chuckle at the quick switch and instead I had a smile on my lips.

"Sounds like the last few days were quite annoying and dull." I commented lightly and Konzen stopped walking for a moment then looked at me with those narrowed violet eyes.

"I had no time for myself at any time." Konzen said to me in a forced calm voice and his violet eyes were narrowed. "I would have preferred to have some peace and quiet instead of being followed by several servants."

"At least you have some time now." I said to him causally and Konzen laid down on his back onto the flowers looking sleepy. He flipped his hair to be behind him and up in a straight line. The funny part of it was his remained neatly tied. Konzen smoothed out his outfit from his laying position and sighed heavily to himself.

"Whatever, I'm so tired." Konzen stated dryly as he closed his violet eyes. "I'm going to take a nap out here with the sweet smelling flowers. Take a nap or go or whatever I personally don't care, Homura."

I noticed that Konzen after a moment fell asleep and heard his soft breathing. I smiled at the sight of Konzen sleeping out here in the field of flowers and looking innocent along with being fragile. I wish that I could sleep by Konzen's side, but I can't risk it because I'm not sure if a heretic can be seen with a deity or not. I know that there would be even more terrible gossip if Konzen is seen with me and I sighed softly. I took in the scene of Konzen looking so incredibly beautiful and full of grace. I heard voices in the distance calling out 'lord Konzen, Where are you?! Your Aunt wishes to speak with you!'

I silently walked away unnoticed and looked back at Konzen who was just now waking up because of the distance calling of his name. I wandered around Heaven and it was an aimless walk, but my head was full of thoughts of Konzen. I nearly tripped over my own feet, but no one was here. I chuckled to myself and thought to myself Konzen is graceful on his feet.

-------------

Please Review and Thank You.


End file.
